Lucy goes Feudal
by nega saiyan
Summary: Lucy quits Fairy Tail and runs away to the forest where she jumps into a well that appeared in the forest that led to Inuyasha's world. Now she must make a choice, forgive and go back to Fairy Tail or stay in the Feudal era.
1. Leaving Fairy Tail

Chapter 1 Leaving Fairy Tail

**Lucy P.O.V**

It has been 5 months since Lissana returned from Edolas and I was happy about that for the first month, then every one started ignoring me, not talking to me, and shoving me off. Everyone didn't care about me. They only cared about Lissana, and I know it's true because my own team went on missions without and with Lissana, so I started taking solo missions and I bet no one would care if I didn't come back. One day after a few hours at the guild, I went home where I going to just relax when I saw a note on my desk. It was from my tea and Lissana. I thought this meant they had finally remembered me, that is until I read it.

**Dear Lucy,**

**We just wanted to tell you that Lissana is joining our team.**

**But, you are getting kicked out, just please don't be mad.**

**And besides, Lissana is stronger than you, so it makes sense.**

**Also, you did just take Lissana's place, anyway.**

**Sorry Lucy, but you're out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lissana, Wendy, Happy.**

After reading the letter my hands were shaking and tears were swelling in my eyes. I felt nothing but anger, but why was I crying? I didn't know why, but I knew I was just furious at them, so I left my home and ran to the guild. When I reached the guild doors, I kicked them open so hard, that they nearly broke. After I entered the guild, I ran over to my x-teammates. When I reached the table they were, I slammed my hand against the table.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS CALL ME WEAK?!" I yelled. I could tell everyone was surprised at my outburst.

"We're sorry Lucy, but you always end up hiding behind your spirits so that makes it true." said Natsu.

"FINE! Call me weak, but why did you have to say I only took Lissana's place!?" I yelled. Then Erza got up to try and calm me down.

"Lucy, please calm down." she asked me.

"No! I've had it with all of you guys! All of you have been ignoring for 5 months now and then you kick me out of the team! You guys made me feel like I didn't belong here!" I shouted. Lissana then looked shocked at what I said.

"Wait, you guys said I'd join the team. Not that Lucy would get kicked out." said Lissana. After hearing her say that, Natsu and the others didn't answer and everyone was just shocked to what I said. All I cared about was being called weak and being kicked out and being called a replacement for Lissana. I could see no one cared about that, they only cared that they lied to Lissana.

"That's it! You guys don't even care about me! I've made my decision! I'M QUITTING FAIRY TAIL!" I shouted so everyone could hear me throughout the entire guild.


	2. Unknown well

Chapter 2 The unknown well

**No one's P.O.V**

Everyone was shocked at what Lucy said. Lucy then erased her guild mark. After that, she was trying to march out of the guild when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Lucy, you can't make a decision like this." said Natsu.

"Let go of me, Dragneel!" Lucy yelled as she threw off Natsu's hand. Then she ran out the guild and continued running.

"Lucy!" said Natsu going after her. His teammates followed him after Lucy. After a few minutes, they ended up following Lucy into the forest at the edge of Magnolia.

_"Why are they still following me?!"_ Lucy thought to herself as she was still running. Then, she came across an old looking well.

"I don't remember this being here." said Lucy stopping at the well. When she looked into the well, she couldn't see the bottom or any water, but then she heard her x-teammates coming.

"Lucy!" they all yelled. Lucy did not want to be taken back or caught by them, so Lucy decided to jump into the well because she thought it would hide her and cover her scent.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Erza as they all stopped around the well.

"I don't know! I've lost her scent!" said Natsu. Even Wendy looked into the well, but she only saw the ground.

"She's not in this well either." said Wendy. After that, they left to continue looking, but when they left the well vanished without them knowing.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After I jumped into the well and landed on the ground, I thought Natsu and the others would try to look if I was down, but I didn't hear or see anything, but there were some things different about the well I was in now, like there were vines all over the inside and there are bones on the ground. After a while, I climbed out of the well and everything seemed same outside. I was still in a forest, but after walking back in the direction I came from, I didn't see Magnolia. I only saw a tiny village. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to stay hidden. After that, I decided to summon Virgo so that she can give me a hooded cloak so no one will notice me.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!" **I said quietly enough so no one would hear.

"How may I assist you princess?" asked Virgo emotionlessly.

"I need a hooded cloak so no one will notice me." I told her. Then she gave me a pale gray cloak with a hood. After she did, she vanished. I put on the cloak and hood and started walking through the tiny village. No one noticed me and I was half way through the village.

"Hey, you!" I heard someone shout, I stopped walking when I heard the voice. I hoped that person was talking to someone else and would just ignore me, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." a man wearing a red outfit said as he turned me around.

"Inuyasha, this person was just walking through the village." said a girl wearing a schoolgirl's outfit.

"Yeah, just calm down Inuyasha." said a little boy with a big tail. Behind them was a monk and a women in a pink kimono with a giant boomerang who had a small two-tailed cat with her. I could tell that I wasn't in Magnolia anymore.


	3. Feudal era

Chapter 3 The Feudal era

**Kagome's P.O.V**

We just saw this weird person walking threw the village and Inuyasha just had to see who this person. When we went up to the person, they were wearing a long cloaked hood.

"Inuyasha, come on. Just leave this person alone." I said to Inuyasha.

"It's ok. Really." the person in the hood said.

"Then take off your hood and tell us who you!" Inuyasha demanded. The person did as he said and took off the hood. To our surprise, it was young blonde girl.

"Hello, my name is Lucy." said the girl. We were all silent for a few moments until I finally decided to ask her something.

"Why were you trying to hide?" I asked. She was about to answer when 2 giant ogre demons.

"Demons!" Sango said getting her weapon ready.

"Uh oh!" said Shippo.

"Give us the sacred jewel shards." the giant demons growled.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said as he was about to take out his sword, but then that girl, Lucy, just ran past him taking off her cloak and took out a weird looking key.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION: SCORPIO!" **Lucy yelled. A circle appeared and then a weird looking man appeared through the circle.

**"SAND BLASTER!" **the man yelled.

Then a giant sand twister appeared and completely blew the demons away. Then he just vanished. I could tell we were all surprised, even Inuyasha's mouth was wide open.

"Wh-what was that!?" asked Sango in shock.

"What? All I did was use my magic." Lucy said casually.

"Magic?!" I asked.

"You mean you guys can't use magic?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, no. Not exactly." I answered. Now Lucy looked confused.

"Hey, where am I anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Your in the Feudal era of Japan." I answered.

"Japan? Feudal era?" Lucy said even more confused.

"Where did you come from anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"I came through that well." Lucy said pointing back into the forest. I thought Inuyasha and I were the only ones who could go through the well, but she didn't seem to come from my time or place.

"Ok. You came through the well, but where did you really come from?" asked Miroku.

"I came from Magnolia in Fiore." Lucy answered.

We all were now completely confused. She came through the well, but didn't come from Japan and cam from a place called Magnolia? Then Miroku walked up to Lucy to take a closer look at her.

"I see, you're not from this world, are you?" asked Miroku.

"No, I guess I'm not." said Lucy.

"So, you're saying this girl is from a different world?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am and what I mean by different world, I mean different dimension. " said Miroku.


	4. Inuyasha's group

Chapter 4 Meeting the monk, priestess, slayer, and demons

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After getting rid of those monsters, the people I ran into sat me down to explain where I was and what was going on.

"Ok, well right now in the Feudal era of Japan. A region in the world." said the schoolgirl.

"Right, but can you please tell me who you people are." I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm Kagome. The one with the sword and dog ears is Inuyasha who's a half demon. The monk with the staff is Miroku. The girl with the giant boomerang is Sango who's a demon slayer. The little guy is Shippo, he's a fox demon and this cat is Kilala." she answered. I just expected to hear only their names, not a full introduction.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kagome." I said as I shook her hand.

"So what do you guys do here?" I asked.

"Right now we're trying to collect the sacred jewel shards." answered Sango. After that, I was just confused.

"Oh right, you don't know what those are." said Miroku.

"You see, the sacred jewel is a magical jewel that gives immense power and cause any tragedies and pain. But, the jewel was supposed to be gone forever, but when Kagome came to this time, the jewel returned. After that, the jewel was broken into many pieces and scattered all over the region. Now we are trying to collect all the shards we can before our enemy, Naraku, collects more shards and makes the jewel completely tainted with evil." said Sango.

"Ok, but who's Naraku?" I said.

"He's an evil demon who we are trying to kill." said Inuyasha.

"Alright now it all makes sense." I said finally relieved.

"Ok, so why don't you tell us who you are and how you came here." said Kagome.

"Well, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. I was a member of Fairy Tail and had good friends." I answered.

"What's Fairy Tail?" asked Shippo.

"It's a guild where people can join." I said.

"Ok, but what do you mean you were a member and you had good friends?" asked Miroku.

"I quit the guild because my own team called me weak and said I was just a replacement for someone." I said. I showed them where my old guild mark was by showing them my hand.

"Is that why you came to our world?" asked Sango.

"I didn't know the well would lead to this place. I just didn't want to be found and taken back to guild." I said.

"Wait, you are a runaway?" asked Kagome.

"It doesn't matter. I will never go back to that guild. I hate them!" I said clenching my fists. I could see that Shippo and Kilala were scared.

"What happened that made you hate them so much?" asked Inuyasha.

"They ignored and acted like I wasn't even alive for 5 months. Now, I'll never go back and I will never let them find me!" I said angrily. I saw the look in their eyes. They were both shocked at what I said and they felt sorry for me. They acted more like my friends than the entire guild.


	5. Joining the group

Chapter 5 Joining the group

**No one's P.O.V**

After hearing Lucy talk, everyone looked sorry for her and Shippo even looked scared. Then Kagome got up and walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her.

"Lucy, what happened to you that made you hate your friends so much?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone in the guild were ignoring me for 5 months ever since an old friend of theirs came back. Then, my x-teammates left me a letter that said I was kicked off the team and that I was weak and just a replacement for the girl who came back. When I went over to talk to them, I figured out that they told the girl they were replacing me with that would just add her to the team not kick me out. I could tell they only cared that they lied to her, not about what they did to me. So I quit the guild, and I will never go back." said Lucy.

"That sounds horrible. I can understand why you left." said Sango. Kagome then got a look in her eye which meant she has an idea.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you come with us?" asked Kagome. Lucy turned to her and looked surprised.

"What?!" Inuyasha a said as he shot up from where he was sitting.

"Come on Inuyasha, she has no where else to go." said Kagome. Then Shippo appeared on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah and did you see how she took out those demons. She's really strong." said Shippo. Then Miroku appeared behind Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right Inuyasha. Right now we need all the help we can get if we want to defeat Naraku." said Miroku.

"Really?! You guys would be ok if I stayed with you?" asked Lucy.

"Of course. We can't just let you go off on your own." said Kagome smiling. Then Lucy gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she was hugging Kagome.

"Looks like she's coming with us." said Shippo as he jumped on to Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't look happy.

"Come on Inuyasha, cheer up." said Sango to Inuyasha who was just had an annoyed look.

"I just think we don't need another person to come along with us." said Inuyasha. Then Lucy got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I promise I won't get in the way to much." said Lucy smiling.

"Whatever." said Inuyasha turning away.

"So Lucy, let's get you all caught up with what's happening around" said Kagome as she and Sango led her back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha and the rest followed behind them not knowing that one of Naraku's poisonous insects were watching. It went back to Naraku after awhile to inform him of what happened.

"Looks like a new pawn has been thrown into play." said Naraku.

"What do you want to do Naraku?" asked Kagura who was standing behind him.

"I think we should test this new human." said Naraku.

"How?" Kagura asked. Naraku then stood up.

"You will go and see how much physical she has. Now go." said Naraku.

"Yes Naraku." said Kagura. She left on her giant feather to where Inuyasha and the others are. Naraku got an evil smirk.

"Now we'll see what a different world can bring." said Naraku.


	6. New enemy

Chapter 6 My new enemy

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It's so nice of these guys to let me sty with them, but I can already tell that it won't be easy staying here so I better get used to this place because there's no way I'm ever going back to Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Lucy." said Shippo who was sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are those keys for?" Shippo asked pointing to my keys.

"Oh. These are my gate keys. They allow me to summon celestial spirits." I answered.

"Celestial spirits?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll show." I said. I stood up and got out Leo's gate key.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LEO!" **I said. A magic circle appeared and some wind picked up. When it all settled, there stood Leo or Loki.

"Hey Lucy. It's been awhile." Leo said in his usual tuxedo outfit. He looked around and got a confused look on his face.

"Lucy, where are we?" Leo asked.

"Right, apparently we're in a different world called the Feudal era and this is Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala." I said. He looked even more confused. Before I could explain, an even stronger gust of wind picked up. When it stopped, a woman was standing the there in a weird kimono.

"So you're the new human Naraku was talking about." the woman said. I could quickly tell she wasn't good news. Kilala also transformed into a giant razor tooth cat.

"Who are you?!" I asked with Leo right beside me.

"That's Kagura. One of Naraku's minions." said Inuyasha.

"Who's Naraku?" I asked.

"He's an evil demon who is continuously trying to take our jewel shards or kill us. He is always sending his minions after us." said Miroku.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku wants me to see what this girl can so I came here to test her out." said Kagura.

"What are talking about?" I asked.

**"DANCE OF BLADES!" **Kagura said. Air slashes appeared and came straight at me and cut me all over my arms and legs and sent me flying.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled.

"Lucy!" Everyone but Inuyasha yelled. Lucky for me, Leo caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Lucy was sent flying by Kagura's attack. Luckily that Leo guy was fast enough to catch her, but it was obvious she was to banged up to fight now.

"Lucy, are you ok?!" Leo asked still holding Lucy his arms.

"Y-yeah, thanks Loki." Lucy said weakly. She tried to stand up, but she quickly fell to her knees.

"I wouldn't try and get up. You're already to beat up. Hurry up and get her out of here. Miroku, Sango, take her back to the village" I said taking out my sword.

"Right. Come on Lucy, let's go." said Sango. Loki was carrying Lucy away.

"Is that all the physical power that girl has? Pathetic." said Kagura.

"Don't call Lucy pathetic!" Kagome shouted. She was getting ready to shoot an arrow, but Kagura attacked first.

**"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" **Kagura said. The attack was heading straight for Kagome.

"Kagome look out!" I said as I was moving Kagome out the way. Kagura then was flying away on a giant feather.

"Kagura! Where do you think you're going?!" I yelled.

"I did my job. Now I can go." said Kagura then she vanished.

"Dammit!" I said angrily.

"Inuyasha, we should probably go see how Lucy is doing." said Kagome.

"Fine." I said. We started walking until we reached Kaede's hut. Lucy was getting her wounds banded by Sango with Miroku watching. Leo left awhile ago.

"Lucy, are feeling better?" asked Kagome who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, thanks. It looks like I have to watch my back for now on." Lucy said still smiling.

"You must be strong if Naraku came after you." said Miroku.

"She doesn't seem that strong." I said.

"Inuyasha sit." said Kagome. Then I face planted into the floor.

"Haha! I think I'll like it here. Even with this new enemy." Lucy said.

"That sounds good." said Sango.


	7. People of the Era

Chapter 7 People of the Feudal era

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

After Kagura's attack, we we're all staying in Kaede's hut dealing with Lucy's wounds and after seeing her being hit by Kagura's attack, it was obvious that she didn't exactly have that much strength.

"Ah, ye have all come back safely." Kaede said as she walked into the hut.

"Well most of us. Lucy got hurt pretty bad." Kagome said sitting next to me pointing to Lucy.

"So, Lucy is ye name." Kaede said looking at her.

"Yes it is. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said bowing her head still sitting.

"Oh that's right, you haven't met each other yet. Lucy this is Kaede, she is in charge of the whole village." Sango said standing next to Kaede.

"That is true, but I just took over the job of my sister." Kaede said.

"Who's that? I would like to meet her." Lucy said.

"Her name is Kikiyo, and she has been dead for years." said Miroku.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Lucy.

"Don't worry. If we're lucky you may get to meet her." I said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. Shippo jumped onto her lap after that.

"You see, a demon witch stole Kikiyo's ashes and brought her back to life." Shippo said.

"Are you serious?! Someone was brought back to live!? How powerful are the people around here?!" Lucy asked.

"If you're that impressed by just hearing that, just wait until you see me fight." I said with a smirk. Then Shippo appeared in front of me looking at Lucy.

"Don't mind Inuyasha. He's always so full of himself." Shippo said, so I hit across the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for!?" Shippo shouted at me.

"Face it, you had it coming." I said.

"What kind of enemies do you guys have?" Lucy asked.

"Well we already told you about Naraku and you have already met Kagura." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. There's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Unlike Inuyasha he's a pure blooded demon. When we continuously run into him, he fights with Inuyasha with his Tokijin, trying to take his Testiaga and kill Inuyasha, but he always fails." Sango said.

"There's also that damned wolf boy, Koga." I said in an angry tone.

"Come on Inuyasha. We all know he's only your enemy." Shippo said from a save distance.

"I agree with Shippo. You see, Koga is the leader of the wolf demon tribe and since Naraku killed his comrades, he is trying to defeat Naraku like we are, so we're both on the same side." Kagome said.

"He's also in love with Kagome." said Miroku which got a little ticked off.

"Oh. Now I see why Inuyasha doesn't like him." Lucy said.

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked.

"Well the girl you love has another man in love with her." Lucy answered.

"WHAT?!" I said nearly falling backwards.

"Haha! She's already getting the hang of things around here." Shippo said.

"There is also Totosai, the person who made Inuyasha's sword." Sango said.

"Someone can actually make a sword like that?!" Lucy said in shock.

"He made the sword out of a fang from Inuyasha's father, who was also a pure blooded demon." Miroku said.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of people in the feudal era. Is there anyone else to know about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't thi- ow!" Kagome said as she hit her neck and of course it was that little flee Miyuga.

"Oh, it's Miyuga." said Kagome holding the flattened Miyuga in her hand. He got up after a few seconds.

"Well it's nice to see you all again too." Miyuga said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who's the flee?" asked Lucy.

"That's Miyuga, a tiny flee who calls Inuyasha master and called Inuyasha's father that as well. He always runs off when there's danger." Shippo said.

"Heh. That's one cowardly flee." Lucy said still laughing. Miyuga was on my shoulder at that point.

"Well sorry for trying to live!" Miyuga said jumping up and down which made all of them laugh.

"Sounds like there are a lot of people in this world. I can't wait to meet them." Lucy said smiling.


	8. During the Time

Chapter 8 During the time

Lucy is enjoying her stay in the Feudal era and doesn't even have Fairy Tail on her mind. But, during time she has been gone, thing's are going to happened.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

*at the guild*

_"We've been searching for days now and we still haven't found Lucy. Did we really hurt her that much? No, no! That can't be it. We'll find I just know it." _I thought to myself.

I was pacing around in guild wondering where Lucy went. I felt something on my shoulder. When I turned my head, I saw Erza standing behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu, you need to calm down. I'm sure Lucy's fine." said Erza.

"That's not what I'm worried about! I' worried that we won't be able to find her!" I shouted. Erza took a step back but kept the same stern look on her face.

"Look fire head, we all know how you feel! But, all we can do now is wait!" Gray said. I just got angrier from hearing that, but then I noticed Lisanna had tears in her eyes.

"It's...it's my fault." Lisanna said as she was crying. Everyone had a the same expression. I went over to her and sat next to her.

"It's not your fault Lisanna. I should've never called her weak and a replacement." I said making a fist. I don't know why I said all of those things. Lucy was stronger than most of us and she was never a replacement. She was special to all of us.

"It's all of our fault's. We should've paid more attention to her, but I guess we all wanted to spend more time with Lisanna." Wendy said holding Charlie in her arm.

The entire guild became silent and most of us looked like we were about to cry. Suddenly, the guild doors opened and Gramps came in. Me and my team went over to him.

"Well?! Did you find anything!?" I asked impatiently. Gramps just raised a hand to us telling us to stop. After we all quieted down, he started to talk.

"I was able to figure out where she went." said Gramps.

"Where did she go?!" Happy asked on my shoulder.

"Tell me. When you were following Lucy, did you happen to see a well?" Gramps asked.

"Actually, yeah." I answered.

"We checked to see if Lucy was in there, but she wasn't." Wendy said.

"So that proves my hypothesis was correct." Gramps said.

"What?" Erza asked.

"That well is part of ancient part of the forest." Gramps answered. We were all confused at that point.

"It's said that if anyone jumps into the wall with something heartbreaking or tragic on their heart, it takes that person somewhere where they will not have to deal with that grief anymore." Gramps said. We all were shocked at that point.

"Hold on! Are you saying Lucy's gone!?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Not completely. I bet if you go into the forest now, you may come across the well again and jump into-". Before Gramps could finish talking, me and my team except Lisanna raced past him and headed to the forest.

"I wasn't done talking you brats!" Gramps yelled shaking his fists in the air.

"Aren't you gonna go with them Lisanna?" asked someone in the guild.

"No. If anyone can bring Lucy back, it's them." Lisanna said with a smile as she saw us race off. After running for a few minutes, we reached the forest.

"Alright, it was around here when we saw the well." Gray said. We all looked around the area until we finally saw the well.

"Hey guys, I've found it!" Happy yelled to us. We all went to his location and looked down into the well.

"Are sure we should be doing this Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"We have to if we want to see Lucy again! Now let's go!" I said as I jumped into the well.

The others followed quickly and then the well disappeared which is what I bet happened when Lucy came down here. We all landed on the ground after a few seconds. The walls were now covered in vines.

"Where are we?" Erza asked.

"I don't know but-" I was cut short when I picked up a familiar scent and I'm sure Wendy did as well. I was faint, but I could tell who's it was.

"Lucy!" Wendy and I both said at the exact same time. I immediately started to climb the wall with everyone following me.

_"I'm coming Lucy." _I thought to myself.


	9. Found

Chapter 9 Found

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

When we first met Lucy she seemed full of rage and sadness, but now she seems really happy. But, I wonder if she's even worried about her team mates. Right now, we're all getting ready to start traveling again and we're bringing Lucy with us.

"Hey, Lucy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy said.

"Aren't you worried about your team mates?" I asked. She gave me a surprised look, the she looked at the ground at got an angry and upset look on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they never tried to find me. I bet they've all just forgotten me by now..." said Lucy. After saying that, some small tears started to form in her eyes.

"But, there are some people who I'll kinda miss. Like, there's my best friend Levy, but she has Gajeel, so she's fine. And there is Mirajane. She was always so nice to me and was always smiling." Lucy said. She wiped the tears out of her eyes after that and then got a look of complete anger on her face.

"But those are only two people out of an entire guild. There's still no way I'm ever going back." Lucy said.

I then felt bad for her. I could tell she cared so much about her two friends. The people who hurt her must be horrible and rotten to the core to hurt Lucy. We both then finished packing and went outside where Inuyasha and the others were waiting.

"You sure you want to come with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sure. Nothing will change my m-" Lucy was interrupted by a something.

"LUCY!" we heard people yell.

We all looked in the direction of the voice and saw people running in our direction. One had pink hair and had a flying cat with him, one was wearing armor, another was just a little girl, and one guy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Lucy, do you know those-" I stopped talking after looking at Lucy.

Her face was completely pale, she was clenching her fists so hard that she was drawing blood. Her teeth were being gritted together and she was practically shaking. Does that mean those are the people who hurt her?

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

No! It can't be! What are they doing here?! I thought I left them behind in the forest. They must've come threw the well. Oh, I see they left Lisanna behind too, but why? Before I could figure it out, they already reached me and my friends. Wendy was the first one to reach me completely.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're ok!" said Wendy as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Everyone else stopped in front of me. They were all smiling at me. Wendy then let go.

"Lucy! We're here to bring you home!" said Natsu with his usual grin. I then folded my arms.

"Why the hell would I want to go back?" I said in a harsh tone. I could tell that they were surprised of what I said.

"Lucy, what are talking about?" said Gray.

"Don't you remember. I quit Fairy Tail and I hate you guys. Did you guys think I was lying? " I asked.

"Lucy you can't be serious. We're your friends." said Erza.

"You guys were my friends! Not anymore! You guys called me weak and said I hide behind my spirits! That's why I hate you guys and why I will never go back! Just hurry up and go." I said as I turned my back to them. I was about to walk back to my friends when Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go Natsu." I said over my shoulder.

"We're not leaving without you." Natsu said.

I tried to pull myself away from him, but his grip tightened. I felt myself pulled away from Natsu. Inuyasha then stood in front of me. Apparently, he pulled me from Natsu's grip and was protecting me. Wait! He's protecting _me_?

"Just leave her alone. She wants to stay here." said Inuyasha.

"Move away from Lucy." Natsu said.

"Inuyasha." I said quietly. Suddenly, he was sent flying because Natsu had hit him with his fist.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted in a concerned tone. I was about to go to him, but my wrist was grabbed again.

"Come on Lucy. Let's go." said Natsu as he started to pull me with him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. But, Natsu continued to pull me.

"LET GO!" I yelled even louder.

**_*BANG*_**


End file.
